


Tarli del pensiero

by Ruta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta/pseuds/Ruta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly non è un drago da abbattere e i pensieri che la riguardano sono avvisaglie. No, non pensieri. Tarli del pensiero piuttosto, voraci e distruttivi, che rodono e scavano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarli del pensiero

**Author's Note:**

> Oddio. L’ho finita. L’ho. Finita.  
> Non ci credo, quasi. Facciamo un po’ più di quasi. Diciamo che non ci credo tanto.  
> Ci lavoro sopra da una settimana, un’intera settimana in cui, mentre sviluppavo questa, di per sé già abbastanza ingarbugliata nella mia testa, mi venivano alla mente millemila altre scene che non c’entravano niente e che perciò mi mandavano, ragionevolmente, ancora più in confusione xD.  
> Ma l’ho finita, anche se ora, a rileggerla, mi rendo conto che no, arcidiavolo, non è affatto completa, perché manca la scena del benedetto litigio, il faccia a faccia tra Sherlock e Molly, la chiave di volta che sostiene il tutto.  
> Anche quella l’ho salvata da qualche parte, qui dentro – nella mia testa - o su carta, non lo so, devo controllare. Quindi aspettatevi la vera conclusione – oddio, ad essere precisi sarebbe il preludio – pubblicata tra tre, cinque, sette giorni.  
> Ultima nota. Come accidenti è possibile che mi riesca più semplice scrivere dal punto di vista di Sherlock piuttosto che da quello di John? Qualcuno me lo spieghi. Sono seria.  
> Alla prossima, allora, con “Chiave di volta”. Perché sì, per me è ed è sempre stata Molly la chiave di volta del cambiamento di Sherlock, lei che ha permesso un cambiamento reale e duraturo.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV2LRF0cmCU&list=LLOOZUNCNzVeIvKsVfIxsmig  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wR3t6vJOMe0&list=LLOOZUNCNzVeIvKsVfIxsmig
> 
> (I Lieder di cui accennato sopra. Un omaggio al ciclo di romanzi di Doyle.)

 

Una grigia e fredda mattinata di gennaio in cui si ritrovò a passare _per caso_ a Baker Street (nella realtà per la visita domiciliare di routine), John Watson non avrebbe mai immaginato che di lì a breve gli sarebbe stata offerta l’incredibile opportunità di studiare gli effetti di un’Apocalisse.

Ma partiamo con ordine e raccontiamo le cose come conviene, dal loro principio.

 

 

 

John infilò le chiavi nella serratura del 221B di Baker Street. Si pulì con scrupolosità le suole delle scarpe sullo zerbino, quindi entrò.

La sua prima reazione fu demoralizzata.

Avvilito, cercò di non prestare orecchio alla cacofonia di suoni atroci che proveniva da quello che era stato anche il suo appartamento. Strimpelli tali da far rizzare i capelli e accapponare la pelle in un istinto di agghiaccio.

Mrs Hudson gli corse incontro, trafelata. Aveva la messa in piega fuoriposto e un’espressione inferocita e desolata insieme. “Oh, John! Sono tanto felice che tu sia venuto.”

John spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra, il mazzo di chiavi ancora in mano, assolutamente preso in contropiede. Alla fine si decise a sorriderle. “Grazie, Mrs Hudson. Anche per me è un piacere. Suppongo che, non vivendo qui, pochi giorni possano sembrare tanti di più.”

Mrs Hudson gli riservò un’occhiata stupita, ansiosa. “Non lo sai?”

“Sapere cosa?”

“Pensavo fossi venuto perché sapevi!” Mrs Hudson sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.

“A costo di ripetermi e fare la figura dello sciocco”, domandò John, “sapere _cosa_?”

“Molly”, rispose Mrs Hudson. Si stropicciò le mani. “Temo che lei e Sherlock abbiano litigato. Non era mia intenzione origliare, ma queste pareti sono talmente sottili! Si sente tutto.”

“Molly?” John sentiva di dover avere un’espressione quanto mai intontita. “È stata qui?”

“È quello che ho detto.” Mrs Hudson lo guardò con severità.

“E ha litigato con Sherlock?”

“Un vero litigio”, annuì lei, portandosi una mano al viso. “Se non conoscessi quella cara ragazza, mi preoccuperei. Era talmente stravolta quando è scesa! Non ha neppure voluto una tazza di tè.”

John volse gli occhi alle scale che portavano al piano superiore, da cui proveniva una marcia funebre con tanto di diavolo alle calcagna. Eseguita quella, Sherlock attaccò uno dei Lieder di Mendelssohn, in una versione più rabbiosa e accanita.

Sembrava posseduto dal peggiore degli spiritelli pestiferi delle fiabe popolari. Di quelli che facevano inacidire il latte e bruciare il pane nel forno.

“E da allora Sherlock è così?”

“Suona da ore e ore. Se non lo fermi, ho paura che le mie povere orecchie cadranno.”

John si sfregò più volte il viso, pressandolo con le dita come se la pelle fosse cera o gomma elastica, non carne pulsante. Come se potesse cacciar via a viva forza l’immagine da quadro crepuscolare che avrebbe osservato di lì a poco, la nube di malumore e tetraggine e cupezza che avrebbe respirato, simile a miasma da smog o alle esalazioni pestilenziali di un sigaro. All’improvviso la giornata, iniziata con le migliore prospettive, mutava in catastrofe preannunciata.

Salì, sotto lo sguardo solidale e tragicomico di Mrs Hudson, consegnandosi al nemico.

_Non che avesse altra scelta d’altronde._

 

 

*

 

 

Il tempo era relativo. Scorreva a rilento nei momenti di noia, accelerava di colpo, scandendo i pedinamenti, le fughe a precipizio.

Era altalenante, iniquo.

_Inaffidabile come l’uomo nella sua emozionale idiozia, secondo il Verbo di Mycroft._

Il tempo aveva la capacità di durare un’eternità o non avere durata.

Sembianze, apparenze, consuetudini: maschere dietro cui poteva celarsi il babau di ognuno, oppure il suo vero volto.

Il tempo non era meno terrificante. Un avversario temibile, a volte. Un alleato provvidenziale, altre.

Da lontano, molto lontano, oltre il basamento di una catena di gradini che formava una lunghissima spirale di rampe, trentadue corridoi e quattrocentotre stanze più in là,  Sherlock ascoltava il fastidioso mormorio di una voce che arrivava ad interrompere le sue meditazioni.

Chiuse qualche porta, abbatté un certo numero di pareti per crearne di più spesse.

Di nuovo il silenzio. Bene.

E ancora, insistente, quella voce a perseguitarlo, ad infilarsi nelle crepe e nei pertugi.

Il tempo era relativo, ciò nonostante c’era sempre qualcuno disposto a sprecarlo in volgari consumi.

 

 

Batté le palpebre.

“Sherlock, mi ascolti?” stava chiedendo John.

Non si diede pena di rispondergli. Si massaggiò le tempie con lenti movimenti circolari, per disperdere gli accumuli di stanchezza.

“Devi risolvere la questione in sospeso con Molly”, disse John.

E Sherlock lo focalizzò. Capelli spettinati dal vento, non sbarbato di recente. Abiti gualciti a causa degli spostamenti sui mezzi pubblici. Oltre alla colonia, spuntato e preciso come pochi altri odori, quello del fioraio accanto a cui era stato seduto in metropolitana.

Registrò la porosità della luce che filtrava nella stanza, l’umidità atmosferica.

_Sei del pomeriggio. 9 o._

Sherlock congiunse i polpastrelli davanti al viso. La stimolazione manuale delle cellule cerebrali - riattivazione della circolazione sanguigna mediante frizione dell’epidermide - non aveva dato i risultati sperati. Un banale mal di testa, avrebbe detto John e gli avrebbe prescritto una buona dormita, o al massimo del paracetamolo in qualità di analgesico.

“Davvero, Sherlock. Stressa Mrs Hudson e si ripercuote sul resto di noi.”

Sherlock ebbe un moto di spregio. Noioso. Noioso. Noioso.

“Non ho alcuna questione in sospeso con Molly, ma se anche fosse non vedo in che modo essa influirebbe sulle vostre vite. A meno che non siano piuttosto vuote.” Mosse una mano per frenarne la risposta irruente. “No, non dirlo. È superfluo.”

Il silenzio ottenuto, dopo la porta che John si sbatté dietro e nella traccia delle sue invettive colorite, non fu il balsamo che Sherlock si era aspettato.

L’emicrania erano minuscoli chiodi di dolore piantati nella fronte. Il dolore non diminuiva, una linea di fuoco gli spaccava il cranio.

Sherlock  se ne liberò come un vestito scomodo. Il suo Palazzo mentale, eremo di benessere e pace, artifizio di una ragione congeniale.

Il profumo che captò nei corridoi – vago, capillare, sgusciante tra i sentieri articolati delle sinapsi –, di fiori, camomilla o lavanda, e qualcosa di meno dolce e più pungente: agrumi, forse?

Quando ricordò a chi appartenesse, le pareti non furono più l’unica cosa che fu costretto ad abbattere.

_Non c’era stato alcun fioraio._

Uccisore di draghi. Assassino di pensieri.

Ma lei non era un drago e quei pensieri erano avvisaglie. No, non pensieri. Tarli del pensiero piuttosto, voraci e distruttivi, che rodevano e scavavano.    

 

 

 

“Quattro giorni, Sherlock. Sono quattro giorni che ti crogioli in questo stato di inerzia. Io, Mary, Mrs Hudson, tutti quanti ti abbiamo lasciato in pace. Ti abbiamo dato l’opportunità di tirartene fuori da solo, di dimostrare di essere una persona matura, in grado di prendersi cura di se stessa. Perché è questo che fanno gli adulti quando hanno un problema, sai? Lo affrontano.”

“Come tu hai affrontato Mary?”

John gli lanciò addosso dei vestiti, i suoi. “Il gioco è finito. Cambiati”, ordinò, con collera. “Andiamo al Bart’s.”

Sherlock fece una smorfia. I muscoli erano atrofizzati, le estremità degli arti vincolate a una rigidità plastica per aver sollecitato un’eccessiva tensione muscolare, soggette a forti tremori che con un’estrema forza di volontà riuscì ad arrestare. Cercò di ricordare quando si fosse alzato l’ultima volta. Si tastò le guance, la mascella. Lanugine di tre giorni. “Perché dovrei?”

John gli puntò l’indice contro, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro veemente che aveva ogni intenzione di suonare intimidatorio. “Tu ora ti vestirai, mangerai qualcosa e dopo andremo al Bart’s dove chiarirai una volta per tutte con Molly, mettendo un punto di chiusura a questa assurda situazione. Che la cosa ti piaccia oppure no. Non si discute.”

Lo guardò in faccia e la rabbia impressa nelle rughe attorno agli occhi e alla bocca decrebbe di colpo. John ci passò una mano sopra, per disperdere i residui. “Dio, Sherlock. Da quanto non dormi? Hai un aspetto orribile.”

_L’aspetto_. Che tattica mediocre. Il corpo non era che un’estensione della mente, burattino nelle mani competenti del burattinaio.

Ed eccolo il suo aspetto. _L’esteriorità  per cui il mondo intero mostrava un’attenzione maniacale e pleonastica._ Eccolo riflesso nella preoccupazione che divampava negli occhi di John, un incendio caldo, non di quelli devastanti.

“Non farlo, Sherlock. Non tornare ad essere il menefreghista egoista che eri. Da quando sei tornato, avevo… sembravi _diverso_. Sempre misantropo e scontroso come un orso, ma – Dio!, c’era un barlume, sì. Si era acceso questo barlume di umanità.” John serrò le mani attorno alle sue. Ora era in ginocchio, di fronte alla poltrona, alla sua altezza visiva.

E la faccia di John, la più comune delle facce, con naso, mento e tratti del tutto ordinari, piacevoli e cordiali sì, ma passabili. Quella faccia divenne straordinaria nel momento successivo, quello in cui mostrò una delle più stupefacenti espressioni. Non era solo spossatezza, (sapeva di essere alquanto abile nel portare allo sfinimento le persone), non era solo inquietudine, era esasperante indignazione ciò che il volto di John Watson intendeva comunicare. Era l’insieme di parole-chiave che servivano ancora allo scopo principe di sbalordirlo.

“Non calpestarlo. Lascialo esistere. Ti sto pregando. Non uccidere l’uomo che sei diventato. Provare emozioni, un minimo di empatia o compassione, non ti renderà meno acuto, non trasformerà il consulente investigativo che sei.”

_Amicizia, affetto, stima, fiducia._      

Sherlock affondò le dita nei braccioli della poltrona. Dovette esercitare una pressione, lottare contro la resistenza del rivestimento di pelle dura.

Non voleva provarne l’eco. Ciò che desiderava era lucidità, trasparenza, piena accessibilità alle informazioni utilizzabili. Non disorganizzazione, la bolgia di dati e nozioni che qualunque stupido era pronto a far passare per “intelligenza”. Ruggine sulla moneta di rame disossidata che era la sua logica. 

“Non lascerò che le vostre emozioni mi indeboliscano.”

“Deboli? È così che ci vedi? È questo che significa mostrare di avere un cuore per te? Che razza di mondo è uno in cui non si prova nulla?”

“Il mio.”

John atteggiò le labbra in un sorriso ironico, tagliente. “Deve far molto freddo in un mondo in cui non si vuole nessun altro. Goditi la solitudine, se è ciò che desideri. Sei un cocciuto e di sicuro è quello che meriteresti, ma sai una cosa?” John indicò se stesso. “Io più lo sono più di te.”

Sherlock lo vide alzarsi e andare a sedersi sulla sua poltrona. “Cosa credi di fare?”

“Resterò qui, che ti piaccia oppure no, finché sarà necessario.”

“Mary potrebbe spararmi di nuovo per averti tenuto lontano dal tetto coniugale.”

“Correrò il rischio.”

 

 

Di nuovo, si ritrovò a pensare, il tempo era un animale sfuggente e schivo, restio a lasciarsi analizzare e ritroso alle manifestazioni espansive. _Poteva piacergli._

“C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa. Qualcosa di diverso dalla discussione con Molly.”

Sherlock lo fissò, in un crescendo di fastidio e irritazione. “Continua, John. Le tue deduzioni mi divertono.”

John non abboccò. “È lui?” Aveva preso un giornale. Scorse la prima pagina e poi lo volse affinché anche lui potesse osservarla.

_Come se fosse necessario._

Sherlock sapeva cosa vi avrebbe trovato stampato ancora prima di vederla. Una gigantografia a colori di un primo piano in cui Moriarty ostentava il suo sogghigno trionfante e folle e sotto, la dicitura in grassetto maiuscolo: _È vivo? Il Ladro della Corona è ricomparso?_

“È davvero tornato? Non potrebbe trattarsi di un falsario? Un’imitazione? Non sarebbe la cosa più strana che ci è capitata.”

“Sarebbe una circostanza quanto mai fortuita. Inoltre le coincidenze non esistono. Esistono solo persone ottuse, incapaci di guardare al di là dei loro nasi e cogliere gli elementi di comunanza.”

“Fortuita? Credi che qualcuno ai piani alti abbia inscenato tutto questo per revocare la tua sentenza?”

“Ovvio che no, ma non ritengo una _coincidenza_ che si sia rifatto vivo solo quando occorreva un motivo che mi riportasse a Londra.”

Sherlock osservò la mente di John tirare le fila del ragionamento dopo gli input forniti. Ne studiò la reazione sconcertata.

“Se era vivo”, domandò John, “che senso ha avuto fingere per tutto questo tempo il contrario? Ti ha lasciato smantellare la sua rete criminale, senza ripercussioni su di me, Mrs Hudson o chiunque altro. A che scopo provocarti in quel modo, sul tetto del Bart’s, se le sue erano solo minacce vuote e non mirava a metterle in atto? Che fottuto bastardo!”

“Devi capire che la mente di Moriarty non ha un andamento rettilineo, ma lavora in curve di funzioni e anomalie. La sua attenzione è come un’onda, una perturbazione che si propaga a seconda del momento. In quel momento gli faceva comodo scomparire e che io facessi altrettanto. Ha lasciato che abbattessi la sua rete criminale perché _voleva_ che io lo facessi. E se non vi ha ucciso è perché non gli avrebbe portato alcun profitto. Mi ha tenuto lontano da Londra per due anni, rimanendo nell’ombra come un serpente strisciante. Osservando e tacendo, attendendo di far scattare la sua trappola.”

“E qual è la sua trappola?”

Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. Si alzò con uno scatto repentino. “Non lo so, ma ho tutta l’intenzione di scoprirlo.”

Alla luce di quelle nuove considerazioni, appianare il diverbio avuto con Molly diventava prioritario, della massima urgenza. “John. L’ora.”

Se John fu stupito da quello sbalzo d’umore – la catatonia cedeva il passo al dinamismo interiore, di fronte alla ferma ragionevolezza di un intelletto in pieno fermento da attività cognitive –, non lo diede a vedere. Controllò l’ora sull’orologio da polso. “Sono le sei e trentacinque. Perché?”

Sherlock non gli badò. “Troppo tardi per andare al Bart’s. Andremo al suo appartamento. John, prendi il cappotto.”

John non si mosse.

Sherlock si voltò per puntargli addosso uno sguardo contrariato, innervosito dalla sua lentezza nell’eseguire un ordine tanto elementare.

“Se davvero vuoi andare da Molly,” (Sherlock imprecò, stizzito, per la banalità di quella considerazione quando tutti gli elementi ne esponevano l’ovvietà) “non ti consiglio di presentarti nelle condizioni in cui sei. Da quant’è che non ti lavi?”

E Sherlock riconobbe l’utilità di alcune pratiche sociali. Si annusò cautamente. L’aspetto in quel caso avrebbe potuto giocare a suo favore, determinando l’esito della partita.

Mentre lui schizzava in bagno, fulmineo, assicurando: “Dammi cinque minuti”, John nascose poco e male un sorriso di derisione. “Diciamo pure dieci.”

 

 

L’appartamento di Molly non aveva subito mutamenti considerevoli o drastici in quei mesi. Una nuova fragranza per l’ambiente, una nuova lampada posta strategicamente in un angolo poco luminoso.

Aveva comprato una quantità considerevole di libri. Quelli usati, con le coste di pelle cadenti e la rilegatura rigida, - saggi e trattati scientifici, volumi e manuali di studio - erano riposti con cura nella libreria a muro. Quelli nuovi, invece, - letture di piacere, dilettevoli e fatue - erano impilati in una colonna traballante contro la poltrona di fianco al divano sui cui spaginava un libricino dall’aria usurata.

Sherlock lesse il titolo sul frontespizio, lo intascò nel soprabito e continuò il sopralluogo, aggirandosi nell’appartamento deserto come un leone in gabbia.

Toby spuntò dalla porta aperta della cucina e si accostò agli intrusi. Riconoscendolo, miagolò un bentornato e gli si strusciò contro le caviglie, facendo le fusa. Sherlock si piegò per accarezzarlo tra le orecchie, dopodiché lo vide scappare nella camera da letto.

John inarcò le sopracciglia. “Hai l’aria di conoscerlo piuttosto bene.”

Sherlock mosse una mano, in un gesto di distratta conferma. “Finto suicidio. Janine, “ contò sulle dita. “Lunga storia.”

John sospirò. Si sfregò il retro del collo. “No, per niente. In effetti l’hai sintetizzata alla perfezione.”

A differenza sua, si muoveva con circospezione, presumibilmente sentendosi in errore per essersi introdotto in casa d’altri senza permesso. Come l’aveva definita? Ah, sì: _effrazione_.

John indicò un tappetino di gomma arrotolato sotto un mobile. “Che tu sappia Molly fa yoga?”

“Autodifesa”, lo corresse con disinvoltura.

Non si meravigliò della sua espressione stupita. _La dolce, mite e fondamentalmente innocua Molly Hooper che tirava pugni e calci?_ John sarebbe rimasto allibito vedendola in azione.

“Immagino non sia un’idea completamente sua.”

“Un mio consiglio che lei ha accettato di buon grado.”

“E quel giradischi?”

“Era di suo padre”, rispose Sherlock, senza guardare nella sua direzione.

“Oh.”

All’esclamazione sommessa di John, Sherlock ruotò la testa. “No, quello è mio.”

La faccia di John era esilarante. “Davvero, Sherlock? Quale persona sana di mente lancia freccette ad una foto di se stesso?”

Di nuovo di spalle, Sherlock arricciò le labbra in un sorriso divertito. “Molly mi ha proibito di usare le sue foto e avevo finito quelle dei quotidiani a disposizione. Inoltre non le dava fastidio.”

“Non ne dubito.”

Sherlock finse di non aver colto quell’ultimo apprezzamento.

Improvviso silenzio. Se ne accorse un secondo troppo tardi. Quando gli arrivò alle narici il suo profumo – sfumato, persistente, affusolato come solo certi tarli riuscivano ad essere. Tarli del pensiero.

_Lavanda e limone._

Ruotò su se stesso e affrontò lo sguardo di lei, pronto a scorgervi dentro rabbia. Non ne trovò.

C’era solo stanchezza e una sdrucciola, lieve, ma non per questo più tollerabile impronta di sconfitta che non le aveva mai visto, prima.

Molly lasciò andare la presa attorno alla borsa, che cadde sul pavimento con un tonfo. “Cosa fate nel mio appartamento?”  

 

 

*

 

 

Molly sapeva di avere una personalità piuttosto semplice da analizzare. Tendenzialmente pacifica, disponibile, quieta.

Non sarebbe stato da lei, prima, alterare la voce in toni gridati, non sarebbe stato da lei tirare schiaffi a chicchessia. Ma era _esattamente_ da lei – stupida, stupida lei - lasciare un ragazzo gentile e premuroso in nome dell’amore verso un sociopatico iperattivo, manipolatore ed ex-drogato.

“Ho detto: cosa ci fate nel mio appartamento?”

John era palesemente a disagio. Non era difficile supporre che fosse stato trascinato a forza dall’uragano Sherlock in uno dei suoi folli piani o più probabilmente che avesse deciso di seguirlo per limitarne i danni.

“La vedo brutta”, lo sentì dire sottovoce.

E Molly non poteva essere più d’accordo.

Si sbottonò il cappotto e lo appoggiò sullo schienale della poltrona. “Devo ricordarmi di cambiare la serratura.”

Sherlock annuì, con l’aria di approvarla. Lui, _ovviamente_ , era del tutto a suo agio. “E di farla rinforzare magari. È stato piuttosto semplice entrare usando una delle forcine di Mrs Hudson.”

Molly lo osservò. Non stava sorridendo, ma c’era una luce riconoscibilissima nei suoi occhi. Erano trasparenti come vetro, austeri e solenni, tediati, ma anche sarcastici, canzonatori. _Arguti_. “Hai usato le chiavi di riserva”, lo sbugiardò.

Sherlock non batté ciglio, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. “Vero, ma se avessi voluto entrare usando una forcina ci sarei riuscito. E una volta entrato io qualunque delinquente di bassa lega potrebbe fare altrettanto.”

Molly fece un cenno, come a dire che se ne sarebbe ricordata. “Cosa vuoi, Sherlock? È stata una giornata pesante.”

Lo sguardo di Sherlock la scandagliò. Sembrava dirle che lui _sapeva_. Sapeva che aveva sofferto di insonnia negli ultimi giorni, della sua perdita di appetito, del fatto che per tutto il tempo, tutto lo stramaledetto tempo, Molly non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lui. A quanto avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiata con lui per averle mentito, a quanto avrebbe dovuto odiarlo per quello che le aveva fatto. A quanto poco, a conti fatti, le importasse di cosa avrebbe dovuto provare e a quanto fosse intimamente grata, sollevata che lui fosse tornato di nuovo.

_Sono tornato per restare_ , aveva detto.

“Vieni a vivere a Baker Street.”

“Cosa?” domandò Molly, sicura di aver avuto un’allucinazione uditiva.   

“Cosa?” fece eco John. Sul suo viso passarono una gamma di emozioni differenti. Molly si rendeva conto di non essere da meno, di averne dipinte anche lei una miriade, come in un caleidoscopio. John si accorse di aver parlato ad alta voce. Si strinse nelle spalle, contrito.  “Scusate. Continuate pure.”

Con una certa vergogna, Molly si accorse di aver quasi dimenticato la sua presenza fino all’attimo precedente.

Anche Sherlock, a modo suo, appariva infastidito dall’interruzione. Lanciò a John un’occhiata di disapprovazione, quindi tornò a puntare gli occhi su di lei. Assomigliavano ad argento liquido.

“È una specie di scherzo?” volle sapere Molly. Perché se lo era, era il più crudele che le potesse venire in mente e si ripromise che gliela avrebbe fatta pagare con gli interessi.

Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. Sembrava offeso, quasi l’ipotesi fosse un insulto alla sua persona. 

_Sul serio, Sherlock?_

“Io non scherzo mai. La considero un’abitudine malsana e-”

“Balle”, lo interruppe Molly con rabbia, senza neppure capire cosa di preciso, in tutta quella faccenda, l’avesse fatta arrabbiare così tanto. “Tu non fai altro che prenderti gioco del prossimo, di chi ti è antipatico o ti pare troppo stupido. Ti fai beffe dei clienti quando credi che i casi che ti presentano non siano abbastanza interessanti o alla tua altezza.”

“Non intendevo prendermi gioco di te”, scandì Sherlock, pacato.

“Bene.” Molly incrociò le braccia contro il petto. “Allora cos’era? Un esperimento? Un modo per costringermi a parlarti?” lo torchiò.

“Era una proposta”, disse Sherlock, battendo le palpebre, come se fosse colpito dall’idea che si era fatta al riguardo. “Un’offerta di pace.”

“Non comprerai il mio perdono.”

Di nuovo, Sherlock si accigliò. “Non ne avevo l’intenzione.”

“Allora cos’è che vuoi?”

“Credevo fosse evidente. Voglio che tu venga a vivere a Baker Street. Con me.”

“Questo lo hai già detto”, gli fece notare Molly con rimprovero, senza lasciarsi impressionare o intenerire dall’aria di perplessità e confusione sul viso di lui.

“E tu non mi hai risposto.”

“Perché?”

Sherlock prese un respiro profondo. “Non ti dirò amene sciocchezze.”  
“Non te ne chiedo.”

“Quando mi hanno sparato…”, iniziò Sherlock e se non lo avesse conosciuto Molly avrebbe giurato che quella nella sua voce fosse una nota esitante, il dubbio assurdo di dire la cosa sbagliata. “Tu eri là. Insieme a Mycroft e Anderson. C’era anche il mio cane Barbarossa. Lo abbatterono quando ero-”

“Sherlock”, lo ammonì John, simulando un colpo di tosse. _Arriva al punto, amico._

Sherlock annuì, come a dire: _Giusto_.

“Tu eri là”, ridisse, gravemente. “Se sono sopravvissuto lo devo a te. È merito tuo.”

“No.” Molly scosse la testa, deglutì a vuoto. Non sapeva cosa pensare. “Lo devi solo a te stesso, al fatto che sei geniale.”

“Molly.” Sherlock allungò una mano e gliela poggiò su una guancia. La sfiorò piano, - una punta di trazione, quasi si stesse trattenendo, dietro la patina di dolcezza -, con qualcosa di simile alla gentilezza. Ed era straordinario, pensò Molly, come mani così grandi potessero riservarsi di usare anche un tocco tanto delicato, leggero. Se lo sguardo di Sherlock era pesante come sbarre d’acciaio, le sue mani, nervose e smaniose, erano impalpabili come aria.

“La mia mente mi ha mostrato una persona precisa perché sapeva che non mi sarei fidato di nessun altro con la stessa immediatezza. Mi hai salvato la vita una volta, Molly Hooper. Lo hai rifatto una seconda.”

John simulò un altro colpo di tosse. Le parve di cogliere un _“Melodrammatico”_.

Molly non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Si sentiva sopraffatta. Ancora una volta ebbe la sgradevole sensazione di essere divisa in due. C’erano due Molly: una che piangeva, commossa e un’altra che sbraitava, scontrosa. Ed entrambe avevano ben in chiaro quale reazione pretendere.

Si costrinse a staccarsi e fece un passo indietro, disorientata.

“Vedi come fai?” mormorò, disprezzando la propria voce rotta, sbrecciata. Rialzò gli occhi, odiando il velo di lacrime che li riempiva. “Sei impossibile!” lo accusò. “Puoi essere un genio, ma rimani uno stupido per quanto riguarda tutto il resto!”

“Sono d’accordo”, condivise John, prima di essere tacciato da uno sguardo glaciale di Sherlock.

“Non puoi piombare in casa mia e pretendere - pretendere, neppure chiedere! -” protestò Molly, esterrefatta, “che io venga a vivere con te!”

Sherlock roteò gli occhi, chiaramente seccato dalla piega imprevista che la conversazione aveva preso. Forse si era aspettato che lei gli gettasse le braccia al collo e gli dichiarasse imperituro amore. Be’, se era così, era cascato male, malissimo. “Per l’amor di Dio, Molly”, proruppe. “Non ti ho chiesto di sposarmi.”

“Ma cosa mi hai chiesto?” ritorse Molly. “Mi piacerebbe che tu me lo spiegassi, Sherlock.”

“Ti ho chiesto di stare con me.”

“Lo hai fatto?”

“Lo sto facendo adesso.”

E, _mirabile dictu_ , le sorrise. Assomigliava lontanamente al sorriso da psicotico del Joker, davvero, ma Molly cercò di focalizzarsi sul proposito e non sull’esito. 

Gli si avvicinò, incerta, gli poggiò le mani contro il petto, sul punto in cui sapeva esserci la cicatrice recente della ferita da arma da fuoco che l’aveva quasi ucciso. La ferita per cui era morto sul serio, anche se per pochi minuti.

_Tu eri là. Tu mi hai salvato._

“Perché ora?” Molly sollevò lo sguardo. “Perché proprio adesso? Devo saperlo.”

Sherlock esitò un istante, quindi annuì. “Moriarty è astuto. Non impiegherà molto a desumere la tua implicazione nel mio suicidio. Tenerti fuori dal cerchio ora è inutile.”

“E io non te lo lascerei fare”, mormorò Molly di rimando. “Sei serio?”

Sherlock non rispose, non a parole. Le prese le mani e se le portò davanti al viso, poi premette le labbra contro le nocche e il dorso. Le sue labbra erano fredde, sottili, ma Molly si sentì lo stesso piccola e meschina per aver dubitato di lui.

Le sfuggì un sospiro vibrante. “Ti darò dell’insensibile ogni volta che mi farai arrabbiare. Qualche volta potrei anche prenderti a schiaffi.”

“E io potrei soffrire di sbalzi di umore.” Sherlock ci ragionò sopra. “Due o tre volte al mese.”

“Facciamo tre o quattro”, intervenne John.

Molly rise. “Non sarà facile.”

“Qualcuno mi ha detto che non lo è mai. Andiamo, Molly.” Sherlock le strizzò l'occhio. “Sociopatico, iperattivo. Perché non chiudere il cerchio? Non è una sfortunata coincidenza. È il tuo destino.”

“Già”, riconobbe Molly a fior di labbra. “E io non ne vorrei uno diverso.”

Sherlock si sporse in avanti per baciarla. Stava sorridendo.

John si schiarì la gola.

“John”, si rivolse a lui Sherlock, in tono di blanda minaccia, senza scostare gli occhi da lei.

“Okay, ho ricevuto il messaggio.” John aprì le braccia e si coprì le palpebre con i palmi aperti delle mani. Fischiettò un motivetto. “Fate come se non ci fossi. Anche se prima non vi siete fatti tutti questi scrupoli. Uhm.”

“Seriamente, John. Con Janine non mi hai creato gli stessi disagi.”

Molly cercò di evitarlo, di non irrigidirsi. Non ci riuscì.

A Sherlock non sfuggì. “Ho detto qualcosa di indelicato?”

“No, non troppo”, smentì Molly, spianandogli con le dita le pieghe che gli increspavano la fronte. “Non più della volta in cui ti ho detto che io e Tom stavamo facendo un sacco di sesso.”

Sherlock fece una smorfia. “Un’osservazione infelice e decisamente inappropriata.”

“Ragazzi”, li richiamò John dal suo angolino. “Davvero troppi particolari. Se poteste evitare, ve ne sarei… uhm, grato.”

Molly scoppiò a ridere. “Scusa, John.”

Sherlock la abbrancò per la vita, lasciò che gli si addossasse contro. Sollevò solo un angolo di bocca, una falce di sorriso persuasivo che riempiva la sua visuale. “Allora, Dottoressa Hooper, verrai a stare a Baker Street?” domandò con fare insinuante.

“No.”

Sherlock le rivolse un’occhiata ferita.

“No, Signor Holmes”, disse Molly, avvolgendogli le braccia dietro alla nuca. Si allungò sulle punte. “Io verrò a _vivere_ con te a Baker Street.”

John fischiettava più forte che mai e l’intera situazione rasentava il ridicolo e il grottesco, ma, _davvero_ , avrebbe potuto essere diversa, considerato il soggetto con cui aveva a che fare?

Anche perché lei di quel soggetto stravagante era irrimediabilmente innamorata.

 


End file.
